


Sincerely Sorry

by Dontmindmeilljustbehere



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bills sorry, M/M, Mabel's in a coma, first fanfic, sad dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindmeilljustbehere/pseuds/Dontmindmeilljustbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons only have wings when they are sincerely sorry,to a demon they are shameful but Bill can't help how sorry he feels after Mabel's accident.-JM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic...ENJOY~

He's walking through the woods. You float soundlessly behind him,hoping he doesn't hear you. What should you say? You've never been this speechless before. Matter of fact you've never even been speechless,and yet here you are at loss of words. His heads casted down and you can tell he's thinking,thinking about Mabel.

A pang of guilt hits you hard. You finally will yourself to say something and wait for him to get a good distance away before speaking. "Heya Pine tree.." Your voice is low,strained,and you hardly recognize it as your own. He freezes mid-step.

You swollow. What was he going to say? Would he even talk to you? What does he think your he- "Cipher." His voice cuts through your thoughts like a knife. He turns to you,his cold eyes glare daggers into yours. He's pale, too pale to be healthy. You can tell he hasn't slept too well. Who would with their sister in the hospital? "She's gonna wake up soon...yknow?" You blurt out. He clenches his fist. 

"Dipper I-""You what?" He snaps. "I'm sorry." Your voice is small,and you almost can't hear yourself over the thunder rolling in. "You're sorry?" He scoffs, "thanks Bill that fixes EVERYTHING!" You float down and by the time your feet touch the ground its pouring rain.

You already know what's behind you.The black wings stretch out, sinking down your shoulders as you get used to the extra weight. You fall to your knees, and before you can stop yourself tears are rolling down your cheeks. "God Dipper I'm-I'm so sorry." Tears mix with the rain drops spilling down on you and you wouldn't have known you were crying if it wasn't for the warmth of the tears.

He looks at you,from your tacky yellow brick suit,to your beloved eye patch, and his face softens. He slowly walks toward you,until he's close enough to see that yes,the Bill Cipher was indeed crying. And yes,he had wings."I didn't mean to hurt her..." You try to swollow the lump in your throat. "I didn't mean to hurt you.." You whisper.

For a moment, you think you see forgiveness in his eyes, but then he squeezes his eyes shut, like squeezing the forgiveness and all the tears he had for you out. Then he slaps you. It happens so fast you only realize it when your right cheek is burning and your heads cocked to the side. You hear him walk away. Suddenly those horrid things on your back feel heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> Again,just in case ur like ten second tom,this is my first...so be gentle?


End file.
